Atrapados
by ann-lebigne
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre una chica, que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener al amor de su vida, trata de como cuatro adolescentes magos, luchan por sobrevivir a una trampa que su propia amiga les ha tendido...dejen r/e! por fis!
1. La llegada

hoLa....! jeje perdon por no escribir los capitulos de "La caida de un imperio de terror" pero es que estaba en pruebas jeje ^^ pero....ejem ejem este fic...no podia esperar...bueno ahi les va....! Byez =**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Atrapados  
  
Obscuro, fúnebre.....y Muerte....yo tenia la culpa, y lo sabia....  
  
Corria como el alma que lleva el diablo, estaba sucia, el olor a vomito y a mugre y a sangre.....metal....corria alrededor de mi cuerpo. A pesar de lo que hice....sigo en pie....  
  
El bosque esta por terminar y por fin hay luz...luz de verdad...la que no pude ver hace dias......y saben que?...no me arrepiento...no lloro por la tragedia sucedida hace dias....hace horas....hace algunos instantes... no hay lagrimas....nunca...nunca han llorado hasta que sienten que ya no tienen lagrimas?...yo si...  
  
Mi mente esta bloqueada, apenas pude llegar a hogwarts de nuevo....apenas pude recordar lo que es el aire puro.....la luz cegadora en las mañanas....  
  
Me adentro mas en ese enorme castillo...frio y humedo....enorme....solo....no....no estaba solo....si...habia miles de estudiantes...los hufflepuffs, los ravenclaws....los despreciables gryffindors.....y nosotros....los slytherins......corri todo lo que pude.....nho sabia adonde iria...pero segui corriendo....  
  
Por fin....la gargola....la sonrisa siniestra, la excprecion de su rostro.....los afilados colmillos de concreto....frente a mi....."sorbete de limon" susurro....las estatua se mueve y me muestra unas largas escaleras....subo desesperadamente.....  
  
Llego por fin....mis piernas no soportan mas....y ahi...albus dumbledore escribiendo...pasivo....y tranquilo.... "profesor...." susurro inaudiblemente.-....el levanta la cabeza haciendo tambalear su larga barba platinada.... su expresion calmada cambia....y se levanta rapidamente  
  
albus: señorita zuvari....donde....esta bien?.....(se levanto y apresurado se acerco a mi tomandome por los hombros)  
  
Sonrio....creen que todo ha terminado?....no.....esto apenas comienza.....mis ojos tal ves reflejen locura y fanatismo....y por primera ves, despues de lo sucedido.....sonrio.....y me pierdo en la locura.....el director me vuelve a sacudir...tal ves mi trance ha durado demasiado.....  
  
albus: meena....que paso...donde estan los demas?.....estas bien?.......(me mira lleno de preocupacion)  
  
Lo unico que salio de mi garganta en esos momentos....fue.....  
  
meena: aahhhhhhhhhhh...........................! (fue un grito de horror..desesperado...que peleaba por salir....)  
  
Despues de eso todo se puso negro....estaba volando......de nuevo........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ bueno este es mi primer capitulo un poco corto pero....denle tiempo al tiempo...je.-...bien si les molesta un poco el lenguaje que se vera a la continuacion del fic...no lo lean....es relativo a la pelicula atrapados...muy vieja por cierto.....si la hann visto saben de que se tratara mas o menos.....ok dejen r/r y diganme lo que piensan.....por cierto el nombre de los personajes se vera en el siguiente capitulo...habra dos personajes nuevos...y fans de harry ron y hermione.....este es un fic...100% slytherin.....maldad y locura.....jejeje....ok es todo lo qu puedo decir....byess....=** 


	2. Una Historia

Autora: Ann-Lebigne Historia: Atrapados Género: R-Harry Potter  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza u_u, pero he estado muy ocupada, y como se darán cuenta, ya estoy corrigiendo mis errores así como la ortografía y eso, jeje n-n. Espero y les guste este capítulo, ya que aquí saldrán los personajes mas bellos (y saben de quienes hablo) Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni, y algunas creaciones mías ¬¬* que son unas fresonas jeje ^^ y... por último me queda decir que lo disfruten y que los próximos capítulos serán algo fuertes (Nc-17) así que las personas que sean sencibles a este tipo de género, absténgance de leerlo ok? y a las que lo lean...Disfrútenlo! Bye-bye =* Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amiguiita Sarahí y a alguien que me a ayudado en esto de los fics...mi querida Lynn =* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Ya pasada una semana...el chisme que se había armado era Enorme!, pero de algo estoy segura, gracias a todo lo ocurrido, alguien me toma en cuenta.  
  
No estoy en la enfermería, ese lugar realmente me enferma....hace días me trajeron hacia un lugar especial aquí...en el mismo Hogwarts, de mi gusto, las paredes eran todas de bloque...gris llegándole al negro, varias pinturas, el estandarte de las cuatro casas...cortinas púrpuras caian por las grandes ventanales, cama de dosel púrpura y lila, muy cómoda y suave, sillas de cedro, mesas de forja con cristal.  
  
Pero lo que mas me habìa molestado de aquella estúpida habitación era que cada día, desde que llegué agonizando a Hogwarts, justo a las 12 del medio día, cuando el sol está a su máximo esplendor, llega la psicóloga, con su inútil cámara de video muggle, adaptada al mundo mágico, por supuesto.  
  
Con la estúpida sonrisa de "todo va a estar bien, soy tu amiga y te entiendo"..de verdad cree que puede entenderme?..cree que puede seguir viva, si hubiera pasado lo mismo que yo?...nah....no lo creo....  
  
Noc Noc, oh dios es ella de nuevo....sigue insistiendome que le cuente lo que paso....ja! juguemos un poco con ella....solo para mantenerla ocupada....le contare una historia totalmente falsa....  
  
La muy hija de puta cree que si le cuento todo....todo va a estar bien....digo....si les contara lo que pasó..me van a meter a azkaban creyendome una loca....pero..no! no estoy loca.....o si?.....  
  
Me levanto y le abro la puerta le muestro una sonrisa hipócrita, digan de una Slytherin....la odio, es bonita....cabello castaño por debajo de las orejas, rizado........delgada, hermosa...que mas puedo decir...la odio...y la envidio....  
  
Meena: hola....como esta Carleen?....(la abrazo...con unas ganas terribles de asfixiarla hasta que su corazón y sus pulmones queden inmóviles...pero no lo hago...)  
  
Carleen: bien...lista para la terapia?..espero que ahora te sientas lista para decirme lo que pasó....ok?....(me sonrió)  
  
Meena: de eso puede estar segura...(vuelvo a sonreir pero esta ves.....con malicia)  
  
Carleen: bien...(enciende la tonta camarita) Carleen Willis Psicóloga del Hospital de San Mungo....Caso: Estudiantes Desaparecidos...Sobreviviente Meena Zuvari....Adelante Meena dinos qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió...?  
  
Meena: bien....pues....yo..no era muy popular..nadie me quería...nadie...mas que Frankie (vaya...esto se pone bueno...jamas habia pensado que tuviera dotes de actora.....jajajaja....veremos que piensa esta de mi....ya sabrá si estoy loca o no....y si lo afirma, se las verá conmigo)  
  
-------------------------------Inicio del Flash Back---------------------- ---------- Frankie era la mas popular de todo Slytherin, y casi de todo Hogwarts, estaba muy delgada para su edad, pero el dinero, el poder, y su gran carisma la hacían lo suficientemente popular como para traer a los chicos arrastrando la cobija.  
  
Su nombre: Frank Lebienchesk, alemana, blanca como la nieve y las mejillas sonrosadas y no exactamente por el maquillaje, ojos grandes y repletos de pestañas, cabellos rubios tal como el oro, ojos verdes esmeralda, con un toque de brillo especial, como ya dije, muy delgada, pero bien formada, delicada, sensual y muy fina....  
  
Ella y yo compartíamos la habitación, bueno, yo era la única que la habitaba ya que muchas de las veces, ella no llegaba a dormir....una cojida mas...supongo....y el corazón de algún chico..destrozado....como consecuencia del deseo...  
  
Yo me teñía el cabello a rubia, tal era mi afán de ser como ella, de ser popular, que hacía lo imposible, asi como teñirme el cabello del mismo color que ella.  
  
Frank tenía un celular totalmente ilegal aquí en el colegio, siempre lo traia a la mano y siempre hablaba con sus amigas...o con sus súbditas mas bien.....se pasaban los chismes y cosas asi...  
  
Frank: Alo?...ay! no me digas wei!....osea, que tengo el campo libre?....ah no! es mio ok?.....mm..asi me gusta...bien....bye...(cerro el pequeño celular) mm...meena, que haces?...(me pregunto con preocupación...no fingida, ella en realidad se preocupaba por mi)  
  
Meena: eh si....te...te agrada? (mientrasle mostraba un pequeño mechón de mi cabello, que de por si, era muy corto, que ahora estaba completamente rubio y hacía que mis ojos se obscurecieran un poco)  
  
Frank: Meena...cariño, ay pero que hiciste?...te quedaba mucho mejor asi...negro....aunque no se te ve mal, pero..me encantaba tu color natural...  
  
Meena: en serio?..pero....tu...tu..crees que siendo rubia....Draco se fijará en mí?  
  
Frank: oh...hablando de Draco-Papacito-Malfoy....adivina..acaba de cortar con Amber...y bueno lo aparté para tí....asi que, si quieres conquistarlo y que te haga caso....pues...tendremos que hacer un plan...  
  
Meena: ermm.....una fiesta?....por que si quieres una...yo conosco el lugar perfecto.....y la persona indicada para hacer los cambios en las listas....  
  
Frank: oh si....para la excursión verdad?...es mejor una fiesta privada que ir a visitar dumstrang....bueno....yo hablaré con los chicos.....bueno si tu quieres ligarte a draco no me quedaré con las manos cruzadas...invitaré a Blaise Zabinni....  
  
Meena: es-esta bien, pero crees que quiera ir?.....(le pregunto un poco dudosa)  
  
Frank: ni el mismo Draco Malfoy se va a resistir a ir a una de mis fiestas.....mucho menos Blaise....bueno..ire haciendo las maletas....quedan dos días y tengo que escoger ropa o no? (me sonrió mientras sacaba algunas de sus cosas de su armario)  
  
Meena: Frankie....gracias por ser buena conmigo...en verdad te lo agradesco mucho....  
  
Frankie: no hay de que Meena...te lo mereces....  
  
A la mañana siguiente salí de la sala común y caminé rumbo al Gran Salón y por primera vez obtuve muchas, quizás demasiadas miradas sobre mi...pero tal fue mi sorpresa que...no eran presisamente para admirarme....si no.....para burlarse.  
  
Pude ver, cubierta de pánico y vergüenza, las risas, los comentarios, y los gestos que hacían, pero pude mas que ellos y me senté en mi respectivo asiento....con los Losers, siempre había sido así y tal ves siempre lo será.  
  
Volteé discretamente hacía el lugar de los populares... Slytherin estaba caracterizado principalmente por la importancia de las clases sociales y económicas.....y yo no era muy popular....tenía una fortuna pero nunca me sirvió de nada.....era..por decirse la oveja negra de la familia....  
  
Ahí al amor de mi vida.....había estado enamorada de él desde que inició mi primer curso en Hogwarts...ah....Draco Malfoy...el único heredero de una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas en Londres... no cabe duda que sigue siendo muy guapo...mucho mas de cuando lo conocí...su cabello era plateado o dorado...no lo se...pero era único....sus ojos eran casi iguales a los míos....gélidos...como una pedazo de cristal convertido en una pupila....  
  
Era muy pálido......nunca...nunca...había en su cara algún tono sonrosado...bueno....solo cuando estaba con Amber Eastwood, ash! como la odio.....bonita, popular, y sobre todo....bueno....era la novia de él....pero que bueno que terminaron....me da tanto gusto....  
  
Oh por dios....me esta mirando...tal ves....le paresco atractiva siendo rubia.....  
  
...............  
  
Mala suerte que tengo....se esta burlando de mi!....puedo soportar que todos los estupidos de mi casa se burlen de mi....pero él! Draco Malfoy....burlandose de mi.....dios....las lágrimas luchan por salir....tengo que largarme de aqui...!  
  
Me levanto y corro lo mas que puedo....mientras que solo alcanzo a escuchar ...  
  
Draco: tan famoso soy?....pense que los pobres diablos querían ser como yo...y ahora..resulta que las losers tambien.....jajaja (hizo un gesto de burla mientras que sus idiotas guardaespaldas reían acompasadamente a su lado)  
  
Comencé a correr lo mas que pude hasta llegar a mi habitación....Frankie aun estaba con una de sus costosas pijamas de seda...maquillandose y peinándose el cabello rubio de seda....  
  
Al verme llorar me preguntó...  
  
Frankie: que pasa cariño?....peero...mira nada más como estás...(mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello artificial....)  
  
Meena: él...se....se...bu-burló de mi! (fue lo único que pude decir gracias a los sorrozos compulsivos)  
  
Frankie: ay no no no no....no llores más...mira te ayudaré..conosco la poción correcta para que tu cabello vuelva a ser el mismo y hasta mas hermoso....que te parece!?...vamos...regalame una sonrisa....(mientras me sonreía en una hilera de dientes perfectos)  
  
Meena: gracias franks....(le sonrío débilmente y nos vamos al baño a preparar la poción)  
  
Cinco días después....mi cabello era el mismo y un poco mas bello....pero todo seguía igual...Draco no me pelaba....pero...faltaban horas para la fiesta...y Draco y Blaise habían aceptado ir.....gracias al cielo....ahora lo único que me quedaba era usar mis encantos -si es que los tengo- para conquistarlo.  
  
Marty Grey era mi mejor amigo, inteligente tanto en todas las materias como en Quidditch, alto y moreno...delgado con musculos ..no por nada era el mejor golpeador...su cabello color arena....como la arena del desierto..dorada...piel morena, mística....ojos verdes..apagados...como queriendo llegar a un gris verdoso.  
  
Un carácter sumamente envidiable..nunca en tu vida...lo podías ver enojado, siempre a mi disposición...por lo que él fue el indicado para cambiar las listas.....y ciertamente....con éxito....  
  
También Marty me ayudó a conseguir la llave mágica del depósito subterráneo donde se efectuaría la fiesta..  
  
Y llegó la hora....quedamos citados justo a 97 km dentro del bosque prohibido, justo al llegar a una enorme cascada en donde los árboles no son fúnebres, pareciera que siempre estábamos en otoño, hojas rojizas, algunas otras verdes y las amarillas que ya estaban muertas.....  
  
Estaban Frankie con una enorme gabardina de piel...muy costosa y tres maletas con llantitas.... Draco con una mochila y dos maletas, asi como si fuera a acampar... Y por último Blaise que al igual que Draco parecía que fuera de campamento solo con algunas diferencias...  
  
Draco: y bien?....hemos estado esperando 25 minutos exactamente...y no llega la boba...(con su distingido gesto de superioridad)  
  
Blaise: tranquilo Draco....ya llegara....digo tratandose de una loser cerebrito....que mas puedes esperar?...(soltó una carcajada serena mientras que el otro cabrón se reía al igual que él)  
  
Frankie: ay ya!, dejen de burlarse de ella....es buena onda la chava....asi que...solo acostumbrense....ok?....  
  
Blaise: esta bien...trataremos...(y despues llego yo, llena de cachibaches, maletas, apenas puedo yo misma con tanto peso....lo que ocasiona la burla de aquellos dos) mira a quien tenemos aqui....(ahogó una carcajada)  
  
Frankie: Meena...hola...llegas un poco retrasada...pero no importa, bien.....traes la llave?  
  
Meena: eh....si...aqui está (digo mostrandole el pequeño objeto...a simple vista, era una llave comun y corriente...pero era en su totalidad de oro, muy pequeña con diamantes incrustados)  
  
Frankie: ay que bella!....Marty cambió las listas ya?  
  
Meena: si, los profesores creerán que fuimos a la excursión.....  
  
Draco: oh vaya!...(sarcasticamente) podemos entrar ya?...digo...no quiero estar aqui soportando el frío de mierda que esta haciendo...  
  
Blaise: tranquilo Malfoy....hay que tener paciencia recuerdas?  
  
Frankie: bien....que esperas Meena?....abre la puerta.....  
  
Me acerco a una pequeña loma cubierta de hojas, donde una puerta de estructura circular apenas se deja ver, con una mano temblorosa retiro las hojas que cubren la pequeña puertecilla, dejando ver una peuqeña ventana sobre ella...asi como del grosor de una regla de 30 cm.  
  
Meto la llave y la puerta se abre...dejando ver un refugio, si eso creo, asi me dijo Marty, este lugar fue un refugio para los muggles y para los sangre-sucia durante la era tenebrosa, bah...por eso fue tan difícil encontrarlo.  
  
Me adentré con los demás detrás mío, dejé mis maletas en el primer piso, que solo era para caminar creo...ya que...era muy angosto y después bajamos unas escaleras colgantes para llegar al primer piso, donde había un hoyo conforma de exágono por donde caía agua de la cascada pero muy poca.  
  
Había baños, un poco maltratados y viejos, las paredes llenas de moho y agua tirada en el piso.  
  
Mucho espacio...demasiado tal ves.....el espacio que nunca tendríamos la habitación de Frank y mía ni la de Draco y Blaise.  
  
Estaba muy obscuro...por lo que llevabamos linternas....oh....olvide decir....la fiesta es tipo muggle....llevamos cosas mágicas pero es mas al estilo muggle, y eso nos costó convencer a Draco...odia a los muggles y no es el único.  
  
Descubrimos unos interruptores y...se hizo la luz....nos lastimó los ojos....pero era perfecta para la fiesta.  
  
Frank: bien.....escojan sus lugares para dormir....instalen sus cosas etc etc....las reglas de la fiesta son: 1)no hay reglas 2) no hay magia 3) no hay varitas  
  
Draco: entendido....al cabos que se me olvidó la varita, y a Blaise tambien....  
  
Frank: vayanse a cambiar, alistaremos las cosas, la música y la comida, y que comience la fiesta!!!  
  
Espero que todo salga bien...dios por favor..que Draco me quiera.....(suspiro) esto esta empezando............ 


End file.
